My Playlist
by StartswithLendswithOVE
Summary: What happens when Bella comes across an emotionally wrecked Edward? Can she comfort him, and let him love again? Or will it backfire and will she never see him again? AllHuman Ed/Be  LEMONS later chapters:   M for Language and future LEMONS
1. Not Like The Movies  Katy Perry

Chapter 1:

I just sat there. It felt like hours, and hours, but it was just maybe fifteen minutes before she texted me back.

_ ...do u think I care edward?_

My heart sunk. Into the bottom of my body, to be exact. I didn't know how I could reply or what I could even say. It felt like I just got my heart ripped open. Well I think physically getting my heart ripped open would feel better than how I feel now.

I loved her..I still do. How could she do this to me? I've given her everything I have; everything I could ever give to her, I gave. All of my being was devoted to her, and now she just wants to throw it all away. This isn't something I'd ever want to put on anyone else.

I didn't know to say...

_ Please...don't do this to me..I love you so much, you know that._

Pathetic. That's what I am.

_ yes I know ed..i need to think about myself for a change. this is gonna b good for me dont u want that for me?_

Wait, was she trying to give me the guilt trip? Seriously? She was breaking up with me, after two hard years of love and she was trying to make me feel even worse? I didn't even know what to do. I couldn't believe anything- I didn't want to believe anything.

I needed to see what Emmett thought. Maybe I need to go to therapy to get over this. Or maybe I should go to the bar. I remember when she took me to a bar for my first time..and what happened whe n we went back home.

_Flashback-_

_ I stumbled through the door, thinking about how funny the bartender was. He made me happy because I loved him. He called me silly! I love being silly._

_ "Edward...you are so wasted!" She chuckled. I like it when she chuckles. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy._

_ "I like it when you chuckle!" I told her the truth too! I do love when she chuckles. "I like you! I-I..I love you!" I stuttered. I actually told her! Yay!_

_ It was a long time until she said anything back...It made me feel nervous._

_ "Babe?" I said, expecting an, "I love you too". But I didn't hear one. Instead, she just kissed me. It was a nice kiss. A kiss that is kissy and fun! _

I didn't really remember anything that happened after that..although I was totally hammered, I do remember that much.

**RING**

**RING  
><strong>

I looked at my phone...

**_Incoming Call From _**

**_Alice_**

**RI-**

** "Hello?" **I answered, trying to regain myself.

** "Hey Ed! Where ya at?" **She replied, trying to sound peppy, but there was nervousness in her voice.

** "I'm at home. Why?"** I said, trying to hold myself together.

** "Oh, can I come over?"**

I paused. Alice never usually...asked to come over- she normally just came over.

**"Y-yeah..why?" **I stuttered.

**"I need to talk to you." **

****This was weird, because Alice never needed to talk in person unless it was something serious.

**"Yeah come on over."**

_**Click**_

And she hung up.

I sat quietly on my chair, pondering why she'd need to talk to me in person. I didn't even have my ex on my mind anymore, I knew the deep sorrow and depressing thoughts would sink in soon, but not now. I knew that I needed to get over it, I just wanted to prolong it as much as I could.

There she was, right in front of me. Alice, my baby sister. Ugg boots with skinny jeans and a Hollister coat- expensive taste if I do say so myself. I never realized how big she was getting until now...Seventeen? Already? Damn, I'm old.

I stood up, slowly. "Yes, what is it Alice?"

Her eye's started tearing up and she rushed into me, deep into my arms. It almost hurt a little.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I said, worried now.

"Jasper...he..he left me." She stuttered.

Wow. I knew they were in love, but Alice never cried. Ever..and when she did, it was _never _about a guy. No matter how deep in love with them she'd be. She just never cried..as simple as that. Now I wanted to know what that bastard did to her that was so horrible, it made her cry. I swear I'd kill him. He didn't deserve anyone from my family, let alone to hurt them. Jasper was a cool guy, he really was. Country, strong, smart, and definitely knew how to play baseball. However, forget all that if he hurt anyone I care about. Family before dickheads.

"I swear to Voltaire I'll fucking kill him. Tell me what he did, seriously Alice, I'll do anything, just tell me what he did to hurt you." I tried to sound tough obviously..I tried to comfort her, and humor her with the 'Voltaire' line. She always laughed when I said that, but her face was still sobbing, and wet. Not even a smirk. Something was seriously wrong...I began to realize.

She always got over things quickly, that is, things that hurt her...

"Alice what's going on.." I asked, nervous now.

There was a long pause..and a couple more sobs.

"Edward..."

"Yes, Alice?"

Another long pause. Then she looked up at me, and it was like she was staring deep into my soul. She grabbed my arms and sat me down, as if the news was so horrible I would break away to run or something...would I?

"Edward..Jasper left me for someone else." She said silently, looking deep into my soul once again.

Now I was starting to get confused..It seemed as if, Jasper leaving her wasn't the problem - who Jasper left her for, was.

I swallowed the last of the saliva that was slowly producing in my mouth, as she continued to stare deep into my eyes.

"Who." was all I could spit out. My throat seriously dried up now- I could feel sand particles forming. I thought I knew the answer to the question. I don't know why I even asked- I think I just needed to hear it for myself.

"Edward, he left me for Katie."

And there it was. The depressed thoughts, the sadness, the sorrow, the deep pit I didn't want to fall into...I was falling. I was slowly falling, and it felt like there were a thousand little razors on the wall, and every so often I would bump into that fucking wall of this deep endless hole, and I watched every slow tiny cut, slice my skin open. Thousands of cuts all over me...wasn't even a fraction of the pain I felt right now. My beautiful, loving, funny and optimistic baby just left me...for reasons that sounded like thousands of soft mumbles that made no sense- but now I realize. My life is not like a movie, not like a happily ever after that I've always wanted, like the little fucking girl I felt like, sitting there on that couch, next to the real girl...crying my eyes out. Crying my eyes out for my love, who left me for...another man. Another man, who was dating my little sister. A nineteen year old prick, is now with my beautiful twenty year old goddess- and she really was a goddess, I swear. Beautiful blond hair that just brushed the beginning of her shoulders. Her thin, beautiful body, that I loved caressing, with all my heart. I never loved anything more than her, and she was now gone. Gone with a nineteen year old country boy...total opposite of me. How could that ever happen? It didn't even seem like anything was wrong...and right out of the blue, she basically slipped out of my fingers.

"Edward" Alice spoke softly.

I couldn't even hear myself respond. "Yes?"

I put my head into my hands, embarassed, and totally humiliated.

"That's not all."


	2. I Get Lonely Too Drake

**Oops, sorry guys I forgot to add this little thingy at the top. Well I'm new to fanfiction, and this is my first story, so I'd appreciate reviews so I know what I can do better next time:)**

**This chapter is gonna be SUPER short, because I accidentally refreshed the page in the middle of writing this, and I was super pissed so I just cut it down...and it makes good suspense I guess, haha. Sorry if I pissed anyone off, but I doubt anyone even reads my story so I think it'll be fine. By the way, I'll have a long chapter up tomorrow, if my homework and Art is done:) I wish I could just write all day, instead of going to school. That would rock, but unfortunately I need to get my Edumacation...so I can gradumacate...:)**

**I do not own the Twilight Series**

**Chapter 2:**

"What do you mean Alice.."

"I mean..." She paused, wiping another tear that escaped from her eye. "that something worse is going to happen."

Something worse? What could ever possibly happen that was worse than this...

"Alice, what's going to happen...did you see something again?"

Ever since Alice was a small child, she'd always been able to see things that were going to happen. These things she saw weren't able to change...they always happened. No matter how hard we tried to make them change, we knew that it never changed what she saw.

"Yes Edward..They were traveling to Texas together, and stopped in New Mexico to use the restroom." It seemed like she was on the edge of collapsing. "And someone murdered them both..."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing...this isn't possible. Someone I just loved is going to die soon.

"When..." I responded, choking on my word.

Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She asnswered. Her big eyes looked up at mine, and stared deep into my soul again. I saw a tear run down her cheek.

"Now." She gasped.

"It's okay Eddy." My mother asked, quietly. I didn't even notice the funereal was even over. Everyone was standing and shaking hands, and silently chit chatting or exiting. I couldn't keep my focus on all of this, partially because I couldn't believe my baby...was dead. All so fucking quick.

I just looked at her, and gave her a look as if she was stupid as fuck. I was totally upset, and I didn't know my own mother was that dumb for asking.

"Jeez, Ed, sorry. I am just trying to comfort you." She replied, walking away. I felt a little bit of guilt, but at the same time, I didn't care. I felt numb from all this pain. I just wanted to leave, I couldn't stand being in the same room as my ex-girlfriend's corpse. I thought I was gonna fucking puke out tears. I started walking out of the hall, when someone bumped into me. I was afraid I was going to start crying, just from the touch...I didn't want to be touched at all.

"Oh, I'm so sorry.." I heard her state, as she regained her balance. I didn't even look down at her, I just kept walking.

"Hey, sir, you dropped something!" I hear faintly in the backround. I turned around, annoyed, and looked to see what I dropped, and who picked it up...and bumped into me in the first place, making me drop it.

The first thing I saw was her eyes. Big, bubbly, round brown eyes. I didn't quite know how to explain them...they reminded me of dark chocolate, almost made my mouth water. Then I saw her lips...plump, but long. Not too plump like Angela Jolie, but nice and thick- perfect for kissing, if I do remember. Then I noticed her hair, long and dark brown- this time reminding me of milk chocolate, and actually did make my mouth water. I wanted to touch it, it was shiny and looked very smooth and soft. It was falling just over her chest. That was the next thing I noticed, but I quickly darted my eyes back up to hers, afraid she would see me checking her out. Which I didn't normally do, because I was usually with...her.

"You uh- dropped this..." She said, breaking the tension. I was thankful for that.

**Damn who could this mystery chick be? I think you'll like her personality..or maybe you won't, but I sure as hell like it...It's, well let's just say...SPUNKY:)**

**Wow, that was shorter than I thought. Maybe It's because my computer screen is basically a TV, and the monitor is UBER wide. I think it's like 20-30 inches. I dunno, that's a rough estimate, maybe it's 19. I don't know, but I better stop now or else I'm gonna write more than the actual chapter. Ooooh and I can't wait to give you guys LEMONSSS:) Make some fucking lemonade bitchesssssss3**


	3. Trouble Bei Maejor

**Alright, here's chapter three. It's got lemons so beware:) Please review and follow if you like:) In the meanwhile, here's chapter three.**

**I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter Three:**

Her eyes...big brown and innocent. She came up to about my chest, she was definitely shorter than Katie. Oh God how much I missed her. I darted over to the lady and maybe too harshly demanded for my item I dropped. After all, I didn't even know what it was.

"Jeez, you don't gotta be a prick about it." She muttered under her breath, but clear enough for me to hear. I just rolled my eyes and reached out to snatch my phone.

"Ah ah ah!" She giggled with a smirk on her face. Did she think I was five? "What do you say, mister?" Obviously.

Sighing, not wanting to deal with any dumb broad right now, I replied "Give me my fucking phone. I'm not playing your stupid little games, hell I don't even know you."

She looked hurt, but brushed it off as her cheeks started to turn red. You could tell she was pissed off now. I raised an eyebrow, being totally cocky and acted like I didn't care about her feelings- because honestly, I didn't. Although I usually was polite, this was not the time and place to care about anyone else but myself.

**BPOV**

Fucking prick. I gently remind him he drops his fucking phone, and oh hot damn! He fucking comes back at me like I bit his dick off and threw it into the firey pit of hell. Well I got news for ya buddy! You can't treat me like a piece of shit. Who the fuck was he anyway? The fuck...

"Damn you gotta loosen up." I blurted, not even realizing that we were at Katie's funeral. I kind of hoped that I didn't offend him _too _badly. He was cute and looks good in bed. I mean, that copperish brownish hair- DAMN. Looks like he rock the shit out of my bedboat.

I noticed his eyebrows narrowing, and realized I probably just made a big mistake...

"Who the FUCK do you think you are? You dumb BITCH! You really think I can fuckin' _loosen _the fuck up? WHERE ARE WE? Do you see your FUCKING surroundings? Obviously not you dumb broad!"

Wow...not the first time I've been screamed at, but wow. This boy was mad, and I gave him props for his usage of words. Impressive, seeing as we were in a funeral...which I apparently forgot, haha. I wanted to clap, but I'm afraid he'd get even more pissed. So I tried to put on my best innocent look, and pout my lip, trying to look like the good girl here.

"I-i'm sorry, I was just trying to give some advice, you seem really stressed and just uh I don't know...I'm sorry." I looked at my feet, then looked up at him innocently.

He face turned from narrow, and raging..to disgusted and grossed out. Wait, was it not working? Did he see through what I was doing? Damn, nobody ever saw through my acting, especially through the innocent look. I would say I was impressed, but that was an understatment.

"Ugh, you know what, whatever. Just give me my fucking phone and leave me alone. You don't know me, and you never will." He bitterly spit words out of his mouth like he was trying to spit on me, took his Blackberry and stormed out of the doors.

Ah, god. Why do I always scare guys away. I think they find me intimidating.

"Damn Bells...you sure know how to piss someone off." My friend Jessica, from my work, announced as she walked up to my side to stand next to me. I peered over at her but quickly averted my eyes back to the door where this mystery man left.

"Guess so...who was that guy anyway? He really had something stuck up his tight ass. I mean I know we're at a funeral but really? I expect sorrow not fucking rage."

"You jerk! That was Katie's boyfriend!"

Confused, I replied "That was not Jasper! He's dead, you retard! Nice job making fun of the deceased! I'm not that stupid!"

She sighed and did a face palm. "Not Jasper, Edward. You know the boyfriend she's had for a while?"

"Ohhhh, the one she cheated on all the time?" I whispered, trying not to piss anymore ex boyfriends off. Jessica nodded her head and started walking. I followed, seeing as she was my ride home, and her walking out towards the car was the signal that it was time to leave.

Katie was a work buddy of mine. We weren't really that close, but we were close enough to wear I care that she died. It really sucks, dying so young. I could never imagine just suddenly dying, when I havent even experienced enough things in my life. I'd be so scared to die, I mean what the fuck is on the other side, ya know? Not something I'm trying to think about, so I needed to change the subject in my mind.

I'm hungry. Shit I have work tomorrow. I was a lifeguard at one of my local pools. I really liked my job, but sometimes it just got annoying as fuck. All these little ass pool rats that come to the pool everyday to mess with the lifeguards. Sick little shits. Although I get paid pretty well, because I'm head-lifeguard, I still have financial problems. Basically because I wasn't like Jessica or Katie, and grew up a little rich snooty girl, and got whatever I asked for. My parents had a divorce early in my childhood, and I barely remembered seeing my father. I'm on my own now, with a pretty nice dorm, and two jobs that pay the bills. Being is college with two jobs sums up most of my life. I go to Ohio University for Graphic Design, and I work at the pool (Which I already explained) and have a side job selling art I've made. All in all life is pretty good, even though I'm still a virgin. Shh, don't tell.

**EPOV**

"Emmett I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I feel like shit. I don't think I could ever love again." I pouted, telling my best friend all my worries and troubles. He is kind of dumb, but he's hilarious and always knows how to cheer me up and make me happy again. If he was a girl, I'd probably...never mind I'd still be his best friend. Sometimes I got jealous of him, a bachelor living in a dorm with a guy that hooked him up with whatever he needed, from 90% off coupons, to drugs. On top of that, Emmett was going to Ohio University, one of the top party schools in the country. Lucky bastard. I was stuck going to Case Western Reserve. It wasn't really that bad, but still. I'd rather be with my BFF.

"Look Eddie boy-"

"Don't call me that."

"Look Deadly Edenator-"

"No."

"Ed. Seriously I got the perfect solution for you." He said, defeated, but going back onto topic.

"What is that?" I asked, curious. Emmett always had 'solutions' for me when things went bad, but usually they never worked out. That's fine, but this time I was serious and actually was begging for a _good _solution. If that was possible from Emmett.

"Alright I'm gonna say this, but don't automatically walk away, or think I'm joking or you know just fucking ignore me," This was starting to scare me. Emmett's version of serious, varied from crazy to just totally malign and evil. "I think we should go to a strip club."

I would have laughed and got up, but he was being serious, and I was trying to respect his beliefs.  
>"I'm sorry, but that doesn't sound appealing at all. I'm trying to get over this whole thing, forget about it. Not go to some cheap show to get man handled for a shit ton of money, by forty year old ladies who dress in less than the material on this tie. Sorry but not happening."<p>

"Look Ed, I'll pay for everything! I swear! And plus you don't have to enjoy the ladies, you just have to realize how worse things will get and not want to go there anymore..so..you...um..I am not explaining this how it was going in my head."

"Em, are you saying I should go there to scare myself, in case I do become depressed and chose this as my escape?"

"Sure! Yeah, that's good. I mean that's only if you want to think of it that way. If you don't then just try to ignore it, and try to realize that there are other fish in the sea, and pleasure from other girls might be more interesting."

If anyone else would had said this, I would have punched them in the face, but I know what Emmett was trying to say. He wasn't trying to rag on Katie, he was trying to let me see it from an outside view, and I respected that. It was actually a smart move on his part.

"Alright, fine. I will go." With that, Emmett popped up from his seat in triumph, and raced upstairs, saying

"I'm getting dressed I advise you do the same" as his voice trailed off.

I sighed, and stood up to get changed.

"What am I getting myself into..." I asked myself.

**BPOV**

"Come on, Joey! Get off the ladder. I've told you a thousand freaking times. Now you're just doing it to piss me off. Don't say you aren't, because you totally are. I know you and your malicious plans!" I yelled at the small ten year old boy smiling from ear to ear, while he hung on the steps of the ladder going into the pool.

"Delicious plans?"

"No! I said malicious!"

"Vicious?"

"MALICIOUS!"

"Promiscuous?"

There was a long pause of silence.

"How do you even know that word?" I asked...very worried. He face dropped from a smile, and he jumped back into the pool. Ass.

**EPOV**

"This place is loud!" I screamed over the music. From a distance I saw three spotlighted girls swinging and dancing around on a pole and moving there booties like crazy.

"What?" He screamed back. I just felt it useless to try to make him hear me again, I just rolled my eyes and kept following behind him. I noticed how the only lighting in the big autitorium of whores was purple. Purple was kind of a queer color, but a lot of masculine guys that I knew loved the color purple. Same with Emmett, and I think I just realized why.

"I got you a private room with Cherry Pie. I paid for half an hour so make the best of it." Emmett said with a big grin on his face. Cherry Pie? What the hell kind of name was that...And how would Emmett even know if I thought she was attractive. If he picked someone his type, she was probably going to have long blonde hair, which I didn't mind, huge hooters, which was a plus, and a big ass, which I didn't like too much. I don't know what it was about butts, but I didn't like them all that much. Whenever I saw a girl, her ass would either be too flat, too small, too big, or too round. I have never seen a girl with the perfect sized...backside.

"Alright."

Then I saw this woman walk over to me. Wowzers she was definitely a slut. And totally what I expected from Emmett. I saw him wink at her as she walked over to me and grabbed my hand, leading me into a room towards the back.

I looked behind me seeing Emmett with two raised thumbs and a big grin on his face, as he disappeared into the fog.

"And here we go, honey." She said as we walked into a dark room. She turned the light on to reveal the gold painted room with the hot pink sofa in the middle. "Lights on or off?" Hmm, this was a peculiar question. I didn't know lighting was an option. I usually liked the lights dimmed in a romantic setting but I have a feeling this won't be romantic at all.

"On." I requested. I wasn't really paying attention to the miss, but looking around and noticing things about the room instead. Just then she got into my eyesight and grinned, pushing me onto the sofa. Well, this should be interesting.

**BPOV**

"Finally, it's time for a fucking break." I said to myself as I walked into the Guard Room, wiping the sweat off my brows. I sat down on one of the benches, glancing down. I noticed how pale I still was. Summer was almost over, and I was still white as God's fucking dick. No matter what I just couldn't tan. It wasn't fair, seeing myself whtie as a vampire, around all these bronzed up lifeguards. I wanted to cry myself to sleep.

"Hey Bella do you think you could do deck walk real quick? I know youre on break but it's lookin' real dirty out there." My manager, Tim asked me. I was never asked to take my breaks off, because I was always cussing about how much in relief I had them I was in. So I guess doing this one wouldn't hurt.

"No prob Big T." I snickered, remembering how he always got playfully annoyed when I called him that. I glanced over, and found a huge grin on his face, followed by a wink. Tim was one of the guys I could go out with, and he'd buy me a drink. Most guys are like "blah blah you're only twenty I don't wanna get caught blah blah suck it". He was twenty four and was a pretty cool guy. I mean, I wouldn't date him or anything, he's kind of an OCD freak, but still, he was a pretty cool dude.

That's when I thought of Edward. I don't know why, but ever since the funeral, I couldn't get him out of my head. Not in a good or bad way, it's just he would keep popping in and out in the most randomest times. Oh well. Better get back to shitty work. Just kidding it's not that bad.

**EPOV**

"Fuck," I moaned as she licked around the tip of my dick. All our clothes were off and her giant boobs were pressed against my legs, while she had one hand on little Eddie and her mouth on his head. She was obviously 'experienced', so I was a little iffy about going any further. I didn't want to catch a disease or anything, and she wasn't too tight I was guessing, but oh well it's a free fuck.

"You like that?" She asked in a porn like seductive voice.

"Yes I do" I replied. I rested my head back, thinking about her going up and down on my hard...little boy, as she mimicked my very thoughts. She slid her hands with her mouth up and down, switching from just at the top, to deepthroating all the way down. It was one of the best I've ever gotten. I think this was starting to work, the whole, forgetting about Katie thing. I obviously had regrets about this, but it was still pretty fucking good. I was getting goosebumps.

She took her mouth and hand off my wet cock, and looked up at me. "You want to fuck me Eddie?"

I didn't quite know if I did or not. But the way she said it made me harder than I already was.

"Get on top, baby." I replied, trying to sound sexy too, but it just came out awkward. It sounded too demanding and I didn't know if she liked that or not. But then again, she was here for me, not for herself. Unless you count the tremendous amount of money Emmett was paying her.

"Mmm, I like you talking like that" She said, as she got on top of me. As she slipped me inside, I realized that I had been so wrong. She wasn't loose at all, in fact she was a moderate tightness. It was definitely satisfying. I just wanted to see if she could take me...I was pretty big.

A moan slipped out of her pink lipstained mouth, and she started going in and out. Just then my senses started going haywire. I was fucking the shit out of her, and grabbed on her tits like they were my sex handles. I flipped her over to doggy style, and pounded the shit out of her.

"Oh god, yeah," she moaned, a little too dramatically. "FUCK me, ohhh yeahh!" She started screaming. I couldn't tell whether or not she was faking, but then I went into turbo drive and she wasn't making any noise. Then all of the sudden she started moaning differently, and I heard the pleasure in her, and I felt the vibrations of her screams on my dick, as if fucked her wet pussy.

I knew I was close, and she kept telling me how close she was. She finished right before I did, making sure I pulled out, I didn't want to risk anything for either of us.

"Jesus Christ..." She said, as she flipped over. I just grinned, and walked over to put my clothes back on.

"You should come back more often" She said with a seductive smile. I winked at her, and walked out of the room, back to the entrance where I saw Emmett.

"Dude, she gave you fifteen extra minutes?" He said, running up to me. I didn't even notice that it was that long.

"Oh I guess," I said as I shrugged it off, putting my coat on to walk out the door.

"So how was it?" Emmett asked, curiously. I just look over at him and smiled.

"I don't kiss and tell." I winked.

"Haha alright!" He said, triumphantly. "Something you can get used to?"

"What, going to strip clubs or being with other women?"

"Well either I guess, haha" Emmett chuckled.

"Haha," I laughed "I'm not sure...I think so."


	4. Show Me A Good Time Drake

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but no one reads this anyway, haha. I'm pretty sure I'm just writing for myself, but that's okay. I am an independent woman, wink wink. Just kidding, but really if you are reading this, comment and tell me whatcha think:) Thanks, it's very appreciated.**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe the offer. A side job where I could go in whenever I wanted? Not really any responsibility of specific times to be there, just go in whenever I wanted to make some extra cash? So fucking perfect, AND it was under the table shit. That means cash, and no tax deductibles. It was perfect! I was getting ten dollars an hour, under the table, and like almost ten an hour at the pool. This was a dream too good to be true. I could use the money from the pool to pay the main shit, and whenever I needed to get groceries or new clothes, I could stop by the Boatman's (The restaurant I'd be working at) for a couple of hours and get some money for the shit I wanted. It was so great! I couldn't believe that Jessica offered me this shit. I knew she had a second job but I never knew they were hiring. She'd never said anything about it when I mentioned my financial problems...oh well. Well I think I'm gonna go up to the restaurant, to confirm my new job. I was too excited, I was sure I was going to pee myself.

When I got there, I noticed the whole "Ma and Pa" theme going on. It was cute, but not something I usually drifted towards. Hell, if I could, I would make a living off something I've wanted to do since I was a little young-in, but this was working out for me.

**EPOV**

Constant wasn't the word. Neither was obsessive, and definitely wasn't "an everyday thing", but I could say that I had sex a lot. Not with girls from the strip club, just girls I'd pick up. Matter of fact, I never went back to the strip clubs. I'm not sure why, maybe it was because that was a way to open my eyes up to the real world. The real world as in, I'm sexy, smart and pretty wealthy; I could do anything I wanted. On an average, I probably got laid by three to four girls every two weeks. Averaging out to be, oh I don't know...maybe sex, oops I mean six to ten girls a month. That wasn't a lot, I guess. It was promiscuous I suppose, but I didn't care.

I chuckled to myself, thinking about my sexual endeavors. I could have gotten any girl I wanted, and I knew it. However, half the time my sexual rudeness only was a problem with smarter girls. I could be ruder than ever, and dumb broads would love it but when it came to the smarter girls, my cleverness and my all around background knowledge for things made life so much easier than it already was.

"but then she was like, 'Oh my god I totally know!'" I heard, as I zoned back in. I looked to the right of me, and noticed a short, tan, and sort of Indian looking female sitting in the passenger seat of my Volvo. I remembered that she was an easy win, and sort of reminded me of Snookie from Jersey Shore. Yeah that was the one thing that set me off with her. This female (who I couldn't seem to put a name on) was much more attractive that Snookie, however she spoke almost exactly like her, and honestly probably had a lower IQ. Easy win.

"You paying attention Eddy?" Ick- I hated that nickname. Sounded disgusting, along with making me sound like a little frat boy, which I definitely was not. I still couldn't put a name on this broad.

"Of course babe. Now where do you want to be dropped off?" I asked, putting on the 'nice boy' tone. Any intelligent female would hear that I had a sarcastic tone, but this one was out of this world.

"Aww baby you are so adorable!" She squealed, breaking my ear drum's sensitive barriers, while bouncing up and down on the seat. Not to mention, shaking the whole damn car.

I just sarcastically giggled and looked the other way trying not to glare. She was a good lay last night, but I'm starting to regret being honest about the maintenance of my car. I should have told her it was in the shop, even though I brought her home last night, the dumb ass would probably had believed me. Jesus Christ, I think she's tied with the dumbest one on my list.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, poking her tiny little fingers at my window, "IT'S JESSIE! Oh my GOD! Let me out here sugar!"

"Happily.." I muttered under my breath and pulled up next to some blond bimbo that was bouncing up and down pointing at my car.

She got out of the car, and bounced over to the young girl, about twelve inches taller than herself. I laughed to myself, about to pull away, when she opened the door back up.

"Hey Eddy-poo," I choked on my own spit. Eddy poo? What the fuck was that. "call me baby cakes! Heheheh!" She left a card on my passenger seat and squealed away. I pulled away fast, not looking back. Some of these girls just disgust me, I need to talk to Emmett. I dial his number on my car's phone, and hear the ringing.

He picked up, and said hello right away, out of breath.

"**Hello?" He said quickly.**

"**Uh- hello, what's up."**

"**Um do you need something? Like is this something important?" He said, right after I finished talking. I hesitated.**

"**Uh, no, uh...I'll call you later, well no you call me when you can." I replied, my eyebrows narrowed. **

"**K, bye."**

**End call.**

"Well that was weird," I told myself. I was driving down Detroit Rd. when I saw a little Ma and Pa shop that looked familiar. I pulled up closer and realized what it was. I was totally over Katie relationship wise, but her death still haunts me and the sight of seeing where she used to work just sent shivers. I was kind of hungry, and breakfast sounded good. I asked myself if I really wanted to go there, being the type of person I was, would her coworkers notice me and think I was an emotional bastard that wanted to try to reunite with Katie's spirits or something like that? Well, maybe some weird creepy person would, but I never knew! I guessed I would just try it out. After all I never really have dined there before, Katie usually just brought stuff home.

"Well here we go." I muttered, as I parked in front and got out of my car. I took a deep sigh and headed in.

**BPOV**

"Jessica! Tell the chefs that this steak was supposed to be cooked medium rare. Tell 'em just to leave it on for a couple more minutes and it should be fine!" I told her as I handed the plate with the steak on it. Sometimes we cooked their shit wrong, but sometimes people are just too plain picky. It's annoying.

I didn't expect that when I came to tell the restaurant that I was able to take the job, that they expected me to start right away. I accepted, kind of anxious to start and make money, but now I'm realizing that I should have gotten a tutorial or some shit before I started waitressing. This shit's crazy! They literally handed me a uniform and I went at it real quick. It was snappy, and just like that I got in. I arrived at nine this morning, and it's not eleven thirty, and I've served over ten tables. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but I figured I'd find out after I left, which I wasn't too sure when that was.

"Hey Bells, you got incoming party of one! He's all yours!" I heard Mr. Mac-Arthur yell from behind the cash register. Another table, but only for one? Didn't seem to hard. I already had three tables of four that I was waiting on, so I figured a 'onesie' would be my little break.

I glanced over quickly, and had to double take. This man looked familiar, and I knew I knew him from somewhere. That bronze, topaz like hair shined indoors- and those deep green eyes were trying to take my heart, but my ribcage wasn't allowing it therefore it was getting thrown around all inside my chest, almost to where it hurt. Then I realized I did know this man, and I became confused as to why he was making me feel like this. Then I remembered his name.

"Edward." I muttered under my breath. I didn't notice I had said it out loud, let alone loud enough for him to hear. He turned his head over and looked at me, confused. He probably didn't recognize me, and I was happy to keep it that way.

"Good morning sir, I'm Bella. I'll be your server today, if you'll follow me I will lead you to your seat." I said, regaining myself. I turned around, and felt eyes on me. I tried to shrug it off, but it was kind of awkward, being with this man. I wasn't sure what kind of table he'd want so I quickly turned around to ask. Next thing I knew he was in my face with his arms looking for something to grab on to keep his balance. I guess I shouldn't have turned around to fast, must have caught him off guard.

"Fuck!" I whispered to myself, trying to untangle myself from the collision we just created. He coughed and brushed himself off, smiling at me. I let out a confused look but quickly wiped it off.

"I'm sorry sir," I announced, totally embarrassed. I saw him eyeing me up and down, smiling. "Uh-m, did you want a booth or a table? And will you be dining with company this morning sir?" I asked, a little more personal than promotional. What? A girl can't be curious?

"Hah," He chuckled. Damn. That boy's laugh just wet my panties, and I didn't regret it at all. It's been a while since the drought made progress in recovering. Thank god for that, but now I just wanted this boy to finish what he started...unintentionally. "Well the answer to your second question is a no, unless a pretty lady like yourself would like to accompany me." He stated, chuckling again. He threw his hands in that big head of bronze delicious mess, and looked at me with a large grin on his face. He was playing the nervous card, but I totally saw through it. This man was a pro, and must of thought that I was dumb. Oh god how well I'd play dumb to get in those pants. I haven't had a one night stand in a while. Wait, does he even remember me? By the way he was talking to me, it seemed like he was a totally different person. Or maybe he's fucking with me. Either or, I need to get to the bottom of this..and maybe inside his pants.

"Well now all I need is the answer to the first question and we can continue from there." I reported, trying to make him think I was just doing my job and wasn't looking for any flirting right now. A.K.A. hard to get, but a little more complicated.

"Ahh, I see," he replied, not losing any confidence. "How about a booth, sweetie." Then there was light. He grinned with his teeth, and dazzled me about fifty feet back. I almost squinted, they were so pearly white. I then knew I was dealing with a pro. He was well groomed, however probably just coming from the morning after a one night stand. Obviously he wasn't expecting to come out this morning, so he probably gave her a ride home. He was almost too easy to see through right now. He was wearing sweat pants and a fitting black v-neck. Edward was one of those, I-don't-care-what-I'm-wearing-I-just-have-to-look-hot-always kind of guys. I have only heard of guys this good, never seen one in real life trying to get me home.

Before I knew it, we were to the designated booth and he got comfortable. I asked him the basic questions to start off and he answered, smiling and looking up at me through his eyelashes the whole time. Scheming devil...I would fuck him so hard right now. I could just see it in my head.

_I led him into the employee bathroom, which is far away from the crowds of hungry people towards the back of the building. I fumbled to unlock the door with my key, while we were body to body, my front against the door. He was grinding his hard dick into my ass. Being much taller than me, it hit farther up my ass- but still felt good. I was moaning while he reached his head around to kiss my lower neck and suck on it gently. I managed to get the door open somehow, and we quickly trotted in, our bodies breaking loose for what seemed like forever. _

_The employee bathrooms were really nice, and luckily there was a room before the bathroom with a couch, tv, vending machine and a couple lockers where the other employees put their things. I turned to look at him, and he smiled at me with that devilish grin that turned me on so badly. I was pushed onto the couch where he followed me shortly. I opened up my legs so he could rest himself in between. He brought he lips down to mine roughly and fast. I noticed his hips starting to grind between my legs. The sensation he sent through my body was so good I threw my head back with a deep moan. The kisses trailed from my mouth to my chin, then my neck. It was then when he started sucking and I started moaning louder. I needed to have him, so bad. _

"Bella did you get that?" I heard coming from below me. I looked down and there Edward was, staring up at me, confused. He looked so cute when he was confused.

"Yeah, sorry, can you repeat that order?" I gabbed, embarrassed again.

"I asked if you'd like to accompany me for dinner this evening." He repeated. That had taken me off guard, I thought he was ordering something. Scared, I kept stuttering.

"O-oh, I uh," I shook my head, disapointed that I was making such a fool of myself. I guess he had that power. "I'm not sure. I'll think about it." I replied, walking away. I couldn't help but notice the look of confusion and disgust in his eyes before I turned to him. Rejection? Something he wasn't used to, huh. Well I had some plans for this boy.


End file.
